Dragon Riders: The Legend Reborn
by aldovas
Summary: Meg found a powerful object when she was camping with her family. She will meet a mysterious guy, who knows about her destiny. Movie-like fanfic, rated PG.


**(A/E: Disclaimer: Family Guy doesn't own me, it owns to Seth MacFarlane. This story has several references of movies where involve dragons: _Dragonslayer, Dragonheart_, _Reign of Fire_, _Eragon_, _How to Train your Dragon, and _recently _the Chronicles of Narnia: the Voyage of the Dawn Treader)_**

_1,500 years ago, there was an age of peace…an age of harmony…the age…of the Dragon Riders. The magical kingdom of Draco Regnum, where people can live peacefully with powerful creatures called: Dragons. It was a wonderful age…until an evil king decided to exterminate every dragon in this world and so Man can rule the world. For centuries, Draco Regnum was reducing into a small island and everything about the dragons…has vanished. The Dragon Riders ceased to exist. Everything about this age…was forgotten…until today._

The title of the movie appears:

**DRAGON RIDERS: **

**THE LEGEND REBORN**

**(A/E: I'm imagining that this is a typical summer blockbuster movie just for fun ;))**

A typical American family was camping during the summer vacation.

"Kids, can you go get some water, please?" Lois asked.

"Argh, do I have to go with Chris?" Meg asked complaining.

"Now, Meg" Lois demanded.

And so, the siblings went to the forest to find a river or a lake to get water. At the halfway, Chris had an idea to mess with her sister.

"Ah, bear!" Chris screamed.

"Where?" Meg asked terrified.

Then Chris pushed Meg to the bushes and ran away while he's laughing. But he didn't realize how far Meg fell down and ended below the forest.

"You're an idiot, Chris!" Meg cursed angrily "When I come up I'm really gonna kick your fat butt!"

The teen girl began to walk to find her way to get back. Not far ahead, she found a cave. Inside of the cave, she found a chest over a pedestal. She felt a strong curiosity about the chest, so she went closer to find out what's inside.

For unknown reasons, at the other side of the world in Egypt; there's a blonde teen girl. It was Connie D'Amico; she's with her parents enjoying their summer vacation. Although, Connie doesn't look like she's having fun, because she couldn't find something interesting in the stores.

"I thought I'd enjoy this place by their valuable treasures" Connie said "But everything here is trash!"

"Are you looking for something rare?" an Egyptian merchant asked.

"Yeah" Connie answered.

"This object has just arrived today…" he takes out a chest "it's worthy for a beautiful young woman like you"

"Did you say beautiful young woman?" Connie asked interested "I love it"

The chest was opened just at the SAME time as Meg opened the chest she found in the cave. But the treasures were completely different: Meg's treasure was a golden bracelet and Connie's treasure was a golden collar. They looked at their respective treasures with amazement; of course, Connie's looking was greedier.

"It's…perfect" Connie commented looking at the collar.

"May I put it around your beautiful neck?" the merchant asked.

"Eek, a ragged man like you?" Connie asked disgusted "No thanks, I'll do it myself"

Both girls at the same time decided to wear their respective treasures. Meg puts the bracelet on the wrist, while Connie puts the collar around her neck. And so, both treasures were glowing as sunshine; meaning that both treasures have a strong connection…

Several weeks later, Meg finally goes back to school and continues her old routine of her miserable life. But she didn't know that day is about to change her life…forever.

"Welcome back, everybody" the teacher greeted "I hope you had a nice summer, except for Miss Griffin, of course" everybody laughs "Okay, shut up, I have a very important announcement: Miss D'Amico's parents sent me a note telling me that their daughter has been transferred to another school"

Everybody cheers, meaning that nobody likes Connie.

"We finally got rid of her!" Gina cheered.

"Okay, okay, settle down" the teacher ordered as everybody obeys "Listen; just because Connie is not with us anymore, that doesn't mean her seat will be empty. So I'll introduce you guys, your new classmate: Mr. Samuel Howard"

"Judging his name, he must be a loser" Scott commented.

But when Samuel comes in, it was actually a handsome black-haired guy. He has a beard and he's wearing a black sport vest, blue undershirt, black jeans and silver shoes. He looked at them with a cold sight, making some girls fell in love.

"Mr. Howard, the beard is not acceptable in this school" the teacher reminded "As your first day, you can keep it, but I want it shaved this weekend, okay?"

"Hey, this is not a loser at all" Gina commented.

"Do you think he can be our new leader?" Scott asked.

"Let's wait for P.E. class" Gina answered.

Later at the P.E. class in the gym; we see the new guy training basketball with the other students.

"Okay Howard, let's see what you got" the Coach said "Once you hear the whistle, you're gonna run with the ball and try to evade these guys. But I'm warning you: they're my best boys; they're faster than you could imagine. Are you ready?"

The new guy just looked at the students arrogantly staring them.

"He's not gonna make it" student #1 commented.

"He had to be Shaquille O'Neal's son to defeat us" student #2 replied.

The new guy just smiled arrogantly. The coach whistles and he ran bouncing the ball so fast and without any effort, he dodged the students, he jumped so high and made a dunk. The coach was with the jaw down.

"That was the most impressive move during my 20 years as coach" the coach praised really shocked.

Meg looked at him meaning she has some interest in him.

During lunch time, the popular guys sat down aside of the new guy.

"Hey, are you Samuel Howard?" Gina asked.

"Yes, I am" Samuel answered eating a potato chip.

"Gina, let's call him just Sam for short" Scott suggested "Because "Samuel" sounds lame"

"Don't you mind?" Gina asked.

"Not at all" Sam answered.

"We saw what you did in P.E. class" Scott said "That was…Wow!"

"You made those guys, some of the greatest trained jocks in the school, look like elementary school boys" Gina explained "That's hurtful for them"

"Sorry" Sam apologizes.

"No, in fact I'm gonna tell you something: you're here to fill the empty seat that our leader left "Gina explained "We don't usually make a deal with newbies, but you're quiet an exception"

So, what do you think, Sam the Man?" Scott asked "Are you interested on being our new boss?"

But Sam looked at Meg; although he was more interested about the bracelet she's wearing.

"Who is she?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, that is Meg Griffin" Gina answered "But don't you EVER have any contact with her. She's fat, ugly and our previous leader's worst enemy"

"Excuse me, guys" He leaves his seat.

"Wait, what about our proposal?" Gina asked.

"I guess he accepted the Death's proposal" Scott answered as he laughed of his own bad joke.

"That's not funny, Scott" Gina commented.

Sam sits down aside of Meg.

"May I sit with you?" Sam asked.

"AH...no" Meg answered nervous "I MEAN yes! I mean…"

"Is it a yes or a no?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Yes, please!" Meg asked.

"Finally" He sits down "So, why everybody ignores you?"

"I guess you already know the answer" Meg answered.

"Is it because you're fat and ugly?" Sam asked "I think they're blind; you're not fat and ugly"

"Really?" Meg asked blushing.

"Just look around" They saw a seat with a bunch of overweight teens fighting over a piece of cake "There are fatter guys…" They saw a seat with a bunch of ugly teens "…and there are uglier guys. "So, I don't know why everyone thinks you're fat and ugly if there're worse people. Everybody is a bunch of morons"

"But they're being morons to ME" Meg said "They bash me, insult me and hurt my feelings. That's why I'm so lonely"

"Well, it's not bad at all feeling lonely" Sam commented.

We see Neil with Cecilia.

"Hey Meg!" Neil greeted.

"Speaking of the King of Rome and his Cleopatra..." Meg said sarcastically

"Hi Meg, are you having lunch with the new guy?" Cecilia asked.

"My name is Sam" Sam introduced himself.

"Good for you that you moved on after we broke up" Neil praised Meg.

"Shut up!" Meg shouted.

"Wait, you used to date with THAT guy?" Sam asked.

"It's a long story that I don't wanna talk about it" Meg answered.

"Neil is not a bad guy once you know him" Cecilia commented "He taught me in how to use a computer"

"And she taught me some garnering" Neil added.

"Cool, maybe you guys should make a website on how to care for plants!" Meg suggested sarcastically.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Cecilia commented.

"Let's do it, then" Neil said.

They both leave.

"God, they're so happy that they didn't even get the sarcasm" Meg complained.

"That was pretty cool" Sam commented "Do you like being sarcastic?"

"Usually, I don't" Meg answered "But since I got this…" She shows her bracelet "I thought that it was a sign; a sign that it's telling me that I must be strong and never let anybody mess with me"

"Where did you get it?" Sam asked while he's staring at the bracelet.

"I was camping with my family and one day, my stupid younger brother pushed me into a cave" Meg explained "Inside of that cave I found a chest over a pedestal. I opened the chest and I got this. Pretty cool, isn't it? Just like in a fantasy videogame"

"Nothing happened when you put it on?" Sam asked.

"No…" Meg answered "What's wrong? You seem very interested about it"

"I know this is going to sound crazy…but you have to go to my house" Sam told.

"WHAT?" But she took a deep breath to calm down "Look, I know I'm cute, but we just met and…" He touches her forehead.

"You want to go to my house…" Sam ordered.

He stops touching Meg's forehead.

"Thinking well…I wanna go to your house" Meg agreed

After school; Meg goes to Sam's house. Sam's house was ragged and almost destroyed.

"Are you poor or you just can't afford good financial resources?" Meg asked.

"I can take care of myself" Sam answered "We gotta hurry"

They went to Sam's room, it was underground and it looks mostly like a library. He began to looking for something hid under all those books.

"Are you a kind of nerd or something?" Meg asked.

"I'm not like your 'ex-boyfriend'" Sam answered "it's the work of my life"

"Whoa…you should go out more" Meg told sarcastically.

"We have no time to practice your sarcasm" Sam said offended "What you're about to see, it's gonna change your life forever"

"Okay, I just met you for a few hours and you're starting to…" Meg said as she found several books:_ the Dragon Star, the Dragonology Chronicles, and Tracking and Taming Dragons_ "Do you read books about…?

"Dragons, yes I do and they're very important" He found the book he was looking for "And THIS is the history of the ancient kingdom: _Draco regnum_.

"Draco-what?" Meg asked.

"'Dragon Kingdom' in Latin" He opened the book revealing ancient language and images of swords, treasures and dragons "1,500 years ago, there were powerful warriors called Dragon Riders…"

"Okay, stop!" Meg demanded "I don't know what you're talking about! But it's a fact that you're freaking me out. I'm done; I'm out of here!" She was about to leave, but Sam waved his hand to closed the door of his room "Sam, open the door"

"I won't" Sam answered.

"It's not funny, open the door!" Meg demanded trying to open the door.

"I won't until you listen to me" Sam told her "You have a powerful object on your waist; if you thought it was an accident, you were wrong; it was predicted"

"Oh, it was the bracelet?" Meg asked looking at it "Okay, I'll give it to you, if you leave me alone!"

"I don't need it; you do. After all, it's the treasure of a Dragon Rider" Sam explained.

"Treasure?" Meg asked.

"For centuries the people forgot everything about the dragons; they think they're not real" Sam explained.

"Because they're not" Meg replied.

"But thanks to you…the legend will be reborn" Sam added "The dragons will be rise and the riders once again will ride on them"

"Look, I always wanted to be important; but not in THAT way" Meg explained "I'm not a Dragon Rider and you should go to see a psychologist, because you're CRAZY!"

"You know what? Fine" He flicked his fingers to make his room's door open "Now I know why you don't have friends. Foolish girl…"

Meg just looked at him with a stare cold and leaves his house to return hers.

"Stupid new guy, Dragon Riders, what's next, that vampires exist? I'd wish" Meg cursed alone.

Suddenly, she was assaulted by a mummy-like guy whose face only shows a yellow eye. That made Meg screaming and ran away, but the mummy-like guy caught her.

GET OFF ME!" Meg demanded "YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER!" she got off from the monster.

He took out his claws and was about to slash her…but then he was stabbed in the back. It was stabbed by a sword. Meg looked at side to see who it was. And it was Sam. The monster guy turned into millions of maggots and ran away. Meg looked at Sam with his fiery sword.

"You should listen to me" Sam reminded her "I'd might told you about them"

"Who was it?" Meg asked freaking out "Why did he tried to kill me?"

"Calm down, the important thing is he won't assault you again…for now" Sam told her.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Meg asked "Do you mean there're more like him? Please, answer me!"

"Are you going to start listening to me now?" Sam asked annoying.

"Please…I'm not safe" Meg begged with puppy-eyes.

"Come with me back to my house" Sam told.

Meanwhile, everything was showing in a crystal ball. Two dark hooded guys were the owners of the crystal ball. They has just watch the action and they were impressed

"It looks like our little friend is back in action" Unknown Shadow #1 said.

"And he has a pretty girlfriend" Unknown Shadow #2 added.

"She's looks decent; but I doubt she could become a Dragon Rider. She must find her dragon first" Unknown Shadow #1 explained.

"Do you mean the other one who has a treasure?" Unknown Shadow #2 asked.

"Exactly, if we find it, we can kill it and she'll die. The Dragon Riders has a strong bond with their dragons. If one of them dies, both die. Then our master will rule the world once again" Unknown Shadow #1 explained.

"I thought he died" Unknown Shadow #2 replied.

"Yes…but he left descendants" Unknown Shadow #1 added "We're going to find the girl's dragon and then find our master's descendant"

They came back to Sam's house where he's explaining to Meg everything she has to know.

"So this monster guy was a Dragon Hunter?" Meg asked.

"Yes, the Dragon Hunters are part of a cult that is preventing any knowledge about the Dragon Riders" Sam explained "They kill dragons and anyone who has a Dragon Treasure"

"Like my bracelet?" Meg asked.

"Exactly" Sam answered "You must find your dragon and protect it; because if those guys find you or your dragon and kill one of you…you'll both die"

"Both…at the same time? Meg asked it horrified.

"The rider has a strong bond with its dragon" Sam explained "One fall, both falls; that's the important rule of a Dragon Rider"

"So…I have to go and find my dragon…and protect it for the rest of my life?" Meg asked.

"Or until we figure out how to find the cult and destroy it" Sam added "So…do you accept it?

"I don't know…everything is coming so fast and I never expected that" Meg answered thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault" Sam said "I was so excited to find a Dragon Rider that I didn't expect its reaction. But you must realize that you were destined to be a very important person. It's strange, I know, but I'm telling you: the strangest things only happen to the extraordinary people. Listen; if you don't wanna do it, you don't have to. I'll wait a little more…"

Meg thought for a big moment; her normal life wasn't even interesting, in fact; it stinks. But this moment arrived in a silver plate and maybe she wouldn't have another opportunity like that again.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell it to my parents" Meg said.

"No, please, don't tell anyone of this" Sam told "You won't like to risk your family's life"

"But Sam…" Meg said.

"Trust me…you better run away and leave your family for a while" Sam suggested "Besides, you told me that they don't care what you do; you have nothing to lose right now" He offers his hand "It's now…or never"

It was hard for Meg to take that important decision; but she returned the hand to Sam. Once the deal was made, she went home to do a few things; while everyone was sleeping, she approached the time to be prepared for the trip. She packed up all the stuff she needs and puts everything in a backpack. She left a note over the kitchen's table. She opened the door of the house to leave, but not after taking a look at a family photo. She just puts it down and got out of the house where Sam is waiting for her. She's wearing a pink hood, because the cold. They were about to drive in Sam's motorcycle.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes…" Meg answered.

"Remember: once you made the deal, you can't turn back" Sam reminded "Now, let's go"

She sits behind Sam and they drove away.

Next morning; Lois found the note and she was really shocked.

"Peter! Chris! Stewie! Brian! Come on down!" screamed Lois.

"What's going on, Lois?" Peter asked.

"Meg is gone!" Lois exclaimed as she shows the note.

_Dear Family:_

_If you're reading this, it means I'm very far away. I met a guy who knows about my destiny. I'm going with him for a few days, but don't worry, I'll be back soon. _

_Love, Meg_

"We gotta find her!" Lois said.

"Why? She told us to not worry about her" Peter said uncared "She must be happy with her 'new' boyfriend"

"We know her, Peter" Lois said "She has had bad taste for the guys she chooses. What happens if she becomes his slave?"

"What happens if I say 'I don't care'?" Peter asked.

Then Lois punches him and she applied him a wrestling lock.

"You're coming with me to find Meg, right?" Lois asked in a threatening way.

"Yes…" Peter answered painful.

"Louder!" Lois demanded.

"YES!" Peter cried desperately.

She lets him go.

"Good" Lois praised "I just hope she's not suffering so much"

Meanwhile…

"I'm suffering so much!" Meg complained "Didn't you bring anything to eat? I'm starved!"

"Do you think I worked in a fast food restaurant?" Sam asked "Well, actually I did…"

"Feed me!" She whined like a baby.

"Okay!" He takes out a sandwich "Eat my sandwich and be quiet!"

"YEAH!" She happily eats the sandwich.

"Lord, you're worse than my daughter in 1659…" Sam complained.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Meg asked.

"Never mind!" Sam said nervous.

They arrived at the pier where they took a boat and went to a rocky island.

"Are there more Dragon Hunters like that one yesterday?" Meg asked.

"Unfortunately, yes" Sam answered "They won't stop you until see you or your dragon dead"

"At least give me a weapon, like your sword" Meg told.

"Sorry, this is mine" Sam replied "Your sword appeared when you got the treasure; if you want to find it; you must find where your dragon is"

"And it's on that island?" Meg asked.

"Exactly" Sam answered.

They arrived at the island; everything looks quiet and bleak. Then Meg's bracelet was glowing.

"What's happening to my bracelet?" Meg asked.

"It's glowing, that means your dragon is near" Sam answered "You better hurry up with your sword. I'll watch the boat"

Meg goes to find her sword while Sam was standing up watching the boat. Meg goes to a wet cave where she found her sword on a rock. But she had to cross the circle of water…infested with piranhas. So she had to back off and run as fast as she can to jump over the circle of water. She was saved from the piranhas and she finally took out the sword.

"That was easy" Meg commented until she was assaulted by another Dragon Hunter…a rock like monster "Not again..." She fought against the golem, but it was hard, because her opponent was made of rock and he pushed her away "Darn it…there's must be a way to kill him" Then she remembered that Sam stabbed the other Dragon Hunter where there's his heart "I got it…but he's made of rock" Then she saw a hole on his chest" "That's it!" The golem was about to finish her, but she stabbed him in the hole. Then the golem turned into sand and so he died "I can't believe I just did it…"

Sam was standing up watching the boat. But he was so bored.

"Watching the boat…what a great idea from me" Sam complained sarcastically until he felt something coming, he took a look at the sky and he saw a giant flying creature "Oh my lord…" He was grabbed by the giant creature.

Meg was finally out from the cave, and with her sword.

"Sam!" Meg called him "I got my sword!" But she noticed that Sam was gone "Sam?" Then her bracelet was glowing "My bracelet is glowing, that means my dragon is near" And so finally the dragon was showed up; European color yellow dragon, with two horns in the head, another one in the forehead, two fins where the ears are and very long wings; also it's wearing a golden collar "There it is!" But she looked at something from the dragon's hand...it was Sam "Sam! Let him go you giant lizard!" The dragon looked at her and grabbed her too "AH! Let me go!"

"Meg, point your bracelet's glowing to the collar it's wearing!" Sam ordered.

She tried to point his bracelet's glowing to the collar, but the dragon was so stubborn and began to shoot thunderbolts from its mouth.

"Wait, my dragon can make electricity?" Meg asked scared.

"Every dragon has an element; in its case: the Thunder element" Sam explained.

"Why didn't you mention it before?" Meg asked.

"I was about to tell you after you got it; consider it a test that you just failed" Sam answered.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" The dragon continues shooting thunderbolts, but at the ground. They look at the ground and they found out that the dragon was writing something:

_**I AM CONNIE**_

"Oh…my…god" Meg said REALLY shocked.

Meanwhile in the Griffins' house; while the guys were making LOST posters, Lois was talking on the phone.

"Yes, she's brunette, she's wearing a pink hat and glasses" Lois described Meg "Is she hot? No, but, hey! Don't even dare to…!" But she was phoned off "ARGH!" she angrily phones off too.

"Lois, is Meg is a giant lizard destroying buildings?" Peter asked showing a childish drawing of Godzilla wearing a hat like Meg's.

"No, Peter" Lois answered and then the doorbell rings and she goes to answer; she opened the door and found out two cops: a red-haired one and a black-haired one "Finally! I thought you didn't listen to my call"

"I'm Official Monty" Official Monty introduced himself.

"And I'm Official Gabe" Official Gabe introduced himself.

"We're looking for this girl" He shows a photo of Meg.

"That's my little girl!" Lois exclaimed.

"And we afraid that she's with the most wanted guy of our police force" He shows a photo of Sam; not a pretty good one.

"Oh my god! She's with that bad guy!" Lois screamed horrified.

"Wow, for being someone with a bad taste for girls, he has a very nice beard" Peter praised.

"Peter, our daughter is with that delinquent!" Lois reminded.

"Don't worry, Mrs., we're going to help you and find her" Official Monty said.

"And take this guy down" Official Gabe added.

"Thank you, would you like some coffee?" Lois asked.

"I'd like a cup of tea" Official Monty answered.

"Me too" Official Gabe replied.

"Okay, tea it is" she went to the kitchen

"This is perfect…she's suspecting nothing!" Official Monty whispered.

"I told you, these disguises are perfect" Official Gabe replied.

"Hey, the disguises were my idea" Official Monty corrected.

"Yeah, but I told you that it was a good idea" Official Gabe added.

"What are you guys babbling?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, sir" Official Monty answered.

Meanwhile with Meg and Sam; Connie the Dragon let them go and they were looking at the collar it was wearing.

"It has a Dragon Treasure too" Sam said.

"Wait a minute, you told me that only the Dragon Riders can possess that treasure" Meg said.

"I never said that" Sam corrected "Maybe I forgot to tell you something very important about the dragons.

"Really?" Meg asked sarcastically.

"Shut up and listen: there're two kinds of dragons: real ones and shape-shifters" Sam explained "The real ones are extinct, that's why the Dragon Riders were looking for Dragon Treasures"

"That means when I got my bracelet…" Meg said.

"She got the collar at the same time and she turned into a dragon" Sam added.

"But, why her?" Meg asked complaining "Why of all the people in the world had to be her?"

"The Rider and its shape-shift Dragon have very opposite personalities" Sam answered "Maybe, she's the opposite of you"

"Well, she's mean, manipulative, but with a perfect body and very popular in our school. I always had envy on her" Meg explained.

"Look it at the bright side; now she's the ugly monster" Sam added.

"You're right!" She looked at Dragon Connie "Who's ugly now?" Dragon Connie got mad and she was about to kill her with a thunderbolt "Oh no, she's mad!"

"Quick, cross your arms and exclaim: Protego" Sam ordered.

"_PROTEGO_!" Meg exclaimed crossing the arms

She crossed her arms to protect herself and once again the bracelet was glowing and the thunderbolt disappeared "Hey, what's your problem?" Dragon Connie was growling and humming to try to say something "I don't speak your language, you giant lizard!"

"Insulting her won't work at all" Sam said.

"I don't care!" Meg asked "How am I suppose to tame her?"

"She's still learning how to be a dragon, that's why you can't understand what she says" Sam explained "But once you both get along, you'll hear her thoughts and she yours"

"That's impossible, there's no way I'm going to get along with my worst enemy transformed into a beast!" Meg said.

"You should; the dragon and its rider are one" Sam said "They have a special bond, I already told you that"

"You have NO idea about all the torments I've been through with her!" Meg said "Connie and Me will NEVER be friends!" she walks away.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Not your business!" Meg answered keep walking.

Meanwhile in Meg's room; the officials were investigating to find a clue about Meg's whereabouts.

"Well?" Lois asked "Did you find a clue?"

"Leave us alone, Mrs. Griffin" Official Monty ordered "This is police business"

"Okay, but don't touch any personal" Lois warned "This is a teen girl's room"

"Trust us, we're professionals" Official Monty said.

Lois closed the door.

"Okay, take our crystal ball out" Official Monty ordered as Official Gabe took their crystal ball out "Now…show the Meg Griffin's whereabouts"

The crystal ball shows Meg walking in the Island; she was very upset.

_"I can't believe my dragon is my worst enemy!" Meg complained "I'd wish to let her die, but Sam told me if she dies, I'LL die!"_

"It looks like she already found her dragon" Official Monty said "Now that we know where she and her boyfriend are; we can go and get them"

"And her dragon too?" Official Gabe asked.

"Yes and her dragon too" Official Monty answered.

Lois comes in.

"Officials, are you done?" Lois asked "I think you had enough time"

"We know where your daughter is, Mrs. Griffin" Official Monty said.

"Really?" Lois asked excited "Where is she?"

"I'm afraid you must wait one more day" Official Monty answered "We have a plan to take this delinquent down and save her"

"Tomorrow night, you'll have your daughter back" Official Gabe replied.

"Thanks" Lois thanked.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Griffin" Official Monty replied as he and Official Gabe crossed their fingers behind their backs.

Meanwhile on the island; Sam made a bonfire, Connie the Dragon was lying down and Meg finally arrived after walking.

"Wow, you finally show up" Sam said "Are you still mad?"

"I just needed space to clear my mind up" Meg answered.

"Okay; then tomorrow morning you're going to train your dragon's flight" Sam said.

"WHAT?" Meg asked outraged.

"Don't argue with me" Sam warned "I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Good night"

He went to sleep in his sleepy bag. Meg was about to sleep until she saw Connie the Dragon brimming tears.

"Connie, are you crying?" Meg asked as she looked at her and turned her head around "Look, if it's because I called you ugly, I'm sorry. It's just that you always called me ugly all the time and I felt great in calling you ugly back. I've always envied you; you have the perfect hair, the perfect face, the perfect body; the three perfect things that I never had" Connie turned around a looked at her "Now that strange thing called 'destiny' comes to us and tell us to work together. But as Sam told me: the strangest things only happen to the extraordinary people" Connie chuckled a little "And guess what: you're the first dragon I ever seen in my life. I know we never got along in the past; but we have to listen to Sam to do it. If we work together, maybe we can find out the way to turn you back to normal. That's a promise…" Connie the Dragon was touched for Meg's speech that she covered her with the wings like a blanket "Wow…your wings are so warm…"

They both fell asleep.

Next morning; Meg was still sleeping until she was splashed by cold water.

"AH!" Meg screamed waking up "What the heck?"

"Time for practice" Sam answered holding a bucket "I'm gonna test your dragon's flight"

"Okay, but where is she?" Meg asked.

"I was busy putting on her a saddle" Sam answered.

Connie the Dragon showed up with a saddle on her back.

"Wow, where did you get that giant saddle?" Meg asked.

"From my bag, of course" Sam answered showing his small bag.

"How can you put giant objects in small bag?" Meg asked.

"It's a magical bag" Sam answered "How do you think I hide my motorbike?"

He takes out his motorbike.

"Wow, do you have more things?" Meg asked.

"Yes, I have" Sam answered "But I'll show them to you later, now, get on her back" Meg got on Connie's back "Good; now tell Connie to run forward and then tell her to wave her wings"

"Okay; Connie, run forward!" Meg ordered as Connie began to run forward "Now…wave your wings" Connie began to wave her wings and she began to rise "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" they're already in the sky "Take it easy, girl!" she tried to find some balance and she did "Wait a minute…this...is…awesome" Meg was enjoying flying on Connie "We're flying Connie! WE'RE FLYING!"

"Way to go, Meg!" Sam praised riding on his motorbike.

The Rider and the Dragon went to the sea; Meg touched the water while Connie touched the water too with her wings, throwing sparkles of water on Meg's face. Meg was smiling, that means they're actually bonding.

"Wow…this is 10 times better than a red corvette!" Meg commented

"_Do you think so?_" Connie asked mentally.

"AH!" Meg screamed "Did you read my mind?"

"_Think in something_" Connie told.

"_My feet stink_" Meg thought as Connie laughed.

"_Do you wanna see something really cool_?" Connie asked.

"Yeah" Meg answered as Connie flew up like a rollercoaster when it's going upside "WHOA!" and then they went underwater where and came out totally wet "That was the coolest thing I ever seen"

"_But remember your promise…_" Connie reminded her.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget it" Meg said "Now, let's go back with Sam"

Connie agrees and they went back to the island.

"Not bad for a beginner" Sam praised.

"Sam, I can now speak with Connie in my thoughts" Meg said.

"Really?" Sam asked "That means you girls are now getting along"

"Of course, I promised her to turn her back to normal" Meg added.

"I'm sorry…she can't" Sam said darkly making both girls gasp "Ha, ha, just kidding, do you think I lived 1,500 years to don't know how to turn back a shape-shifter?"

"Wait…1,500 years did you live?" Meg asked suspicious.

"Oh crap…" Sam cursed.

"And yesterday you told me about 'your daughter in 1659'" Meg reminded "What's going on then?"

"Okay…I confess it…I'm actually 1,517 years old" Sam confessed changing his American accent to a British accent "But I look like a 17 years old"

"_Really, what's your secret, God guy?_" Connie asked.

"I'm not a god" Sam answered "And do you really want your secret? I murdered my OWN dragon" they both got quiet "Yeah, I expected that…"

"But…why?" Meg asked "You told me that if one dies, both die"

"I know…but if the rider or the dragon kills its partner…the murderer will earn the immortality" Sam explained "Would one of you like to kill each other just to become immortal?"

"Isn't it mankind's dream?" Meg asked.

"_Being young and live forever?_" Connie asked.

"Believe me, it's not even a gift" Sam answered "It's a bloody curse; do you girls have any idea seeing the world changing in front of your eyes? It's not great, it's a bloody nightmare; I had to change my identity every 10 years, moving out to another place every 10 years and changing my name every 10 years"

"Wow, and I used to complain about my life" Meg commented.

"Sam is my latest name" Sam continued "I had hundred of names: Adam, Ben, Charlie, Danny, Owen, Paul; depending where I was living…and I'll be immortal until to find…my own dragon"

"What was your real name?" Meg asked.

"Bowen…Byron Bowen" Byron answered.

"Byron…I like it!" Meg replied "Because that's your real identity"

"_Okay, we heard enough about you_" Connie said "_Tell me how to change back into my human form_"

"Okay, here it is: your must create the _Instrumentum Vinculum_" Byron said "It's a musical instrument created with your elemental powers; you both must be one to create the instrument and once the Rider played the melody, the shape-shifter dragon will turn back to its human form"

"Wait…did you say 'elemental powers'?" Meg asked.

"That's right; every rider and shape-shifter Dragon have two of the 10 elements: Fire and Ice, Water and Lightning, Earth and Air, Metal and Wood and Dark and Light" Byron explained "They can perform elemental spells using the energy of your dragon"

"_Wow, that's more complicated than Math_" Connie commented.

"What elements are we?" Meg asked curious.

"Your element is the Water and Connie's element is the Lightning" Byron answered "That's why she can shoot lightning bolts"

"And how you can perform an elemental spell?" Meg asked.

"Speaking Latin, the Dragon Riders' language" Byron answered "Speak a phrase that includes your element in Latin"

"If I say 'I want a glass of Water' in Latin, I'll get a glass of water?" Meg asked.

"No, you're only limited with a phrase of THREE words" Byron answered "You can perform an attack or defense"

She looked at a tree's branch.

"How do you say 'water branch'?" Meg asked.

"_Ramus Aquarum_" Byron answered "It becomes a water whip in shape of branch; also, the rider can perform its dragon's element"

She looked at a rock.

"How do you say 'lighting rock'?" Meg asked.

"_Fulmine Petram_" Byron answered "And here's the best part: you can combine your elemental spell with your weapon. If you wanna a water attack in shape of a sword's slash, you say: _Galio Incido Aquarum_"

"That's a lot to process" Meg commented.

"Yes, it is and you must remember that those spells have restrictions" Byron explained "Some spells would make you weaker and some powerful spells would let you unconscious"

"So Connie, what do you think?" Meg asked "Can we try it?"

"_If you say so…_" Connie answered.

"I'll try with the water whip" Meg said "_RAMUS AQUARUM_!" her bracelet shines and from her hand a water whip appeared and she used it cut a tree off "Cool" "Now I'll try with Connie's element: _FULMINE PETRAM_!" Connie's collar shines and Meg shoots a lightning bolt to destroy a rock "YES!"

"It looks awesome, but don't overuse your spells or you and your dragon will be tired" Byron warned.

"Byron, maybe you should teach me how to make the instrument to turn Connie back to normal" Meg said "I made a promise to her"

"Meg, it's NOT that easy to make the instrument" Byron said "The magic must come from inside"

"From my stomach?" Meg asked.

"No, from…wait, I feel something coming" Byron said as he turned around and saw a Guard Coast ship, but he used magic to see that it was actually a medieval ship with a flag of a dragon stabbed by a sword (The symbol of the Dragon Hunters) in disguise "Let's get out of here!"

"What's wrong?" Meg asked.

"The Dragon Hunters are coming" Byron answered climbing on Connie's back "Come on!"

Meg did it too and Dragon flew away.

"How did the Dragon Hunters find us?" Meg asked.

"They have a sixth sense about the Dragons' presence" Byron answered "We need to destroy their ship"

"Luckily we have our secret weapon" Meg said referring to Connie the Dragon "Are you ready, Connie?"

"_Sure_" Connie answered.

"Wait Meg, don't do it!" Byron warned.

"_FULMINE PETRAM_!" Meg exclaimed as her bracelet and Connie's collar shine and they both shot a thunderbolt towards the ship. But the Dragon Hunters used a kind of magic to turn the thunderbolt around back to our heroes "_PROTEGO_!"

"_How did they do?_" Connie asked.

"They use a kind of magic very different from us" Byron explained "They don't use the Latin language, but magical objects called Dark Daggers, they can perform spells and kill dragons too"

"Then…we're doomed?" Meg asked.

Inside of the ship, we see Official Monty and Official Gabe.

"We finally found the rider and the dragon" Official Monty said.

"That was easy" Official Gabe.

But they didn't realize that Peter and Lois were with them.

"Excuse me officials, what kind of delinquent are you looking for?" Lois asked.

"Listen, you won't believe when we'll tell it, but you must" Official Monty said "The delinquent we're looking for is the son of a scientist who created genetic-altered animals and he created that giant creature. When the scientist died, he passed his knowledge to his son and the creature. We're going to take the delinquent down, his creature and save your daughter"

"You know Lois, everything sounds like Science Fiction to me" Peter commented.

"I know, Peter" Lois answered "But the important thing to me is saving our daughter"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Griffin" Official Monty said "We have the most advanced weapons to take creatures down" Then Official Gabe laughed about the irony, because actually they're using primitive, but powerful weapons. Official Monty slaps him in the head to stop laughing "Prepare the net"

"Yes, sir!" Official Gabe replied preparing the net and pointed to our heroes "BOOYA!" He threw the net towards our heroes and they successfully captured them. They both fell down in the water "I got them!"

"Good, now bring them in!" Official Monty ordered.

Connie the Dragon was trying to get out of the net, but it was made of steel. The ship was big enough to have a dragon aboard, several Dragon Hunters disguised as officials chained the poor female dragon.

"Wait, stop!" Meg called, but the officials took her and brought to her parents.

More officials were taking Byron down.

"Take your hands off me!" but one of them hit him on the head, leaving him unconscious.

"My baby!" Lois exclaimed giving her daughter a hug "We missed you so much!"

Meg just looked at Connie the Dragon being treated like any poor animal and Byron taking away from her.

We see Byron being locked in a cell.

"You're finally our prisoner" Official Monty said

"You think you can fool anyone with those disguises?" Byron asked.

"It worked on that family" Official Gabe answered.

"The Dragon Rider told me they're idiots" Byron replied "My magic was still good enough to reveal your fake identity"

"You're good, pal" Official Monty praised.

"Stop pretending to be American officials!" Byron demanded "You both look pathetic!"

"How dare you call us pathetic?" Official Monty asked speaking with his English accent "I'M MORTAX!"

He transformed into his real form: he's a redhead. He's wearing a crimson coat with the symbol of the Dragon Hunters.

"And me: GARBOX!" he transformed into his real form: he has blue hair; he's wearing a navy coat with the symbol of the Dragon Hunters.

"I knew you were behind of all this" Byron said.

"Since you killed your own dragon, you seemed very weak" Mortax said

"I'm not weak" Byron said "My dragon was a shape-shifter with a child and I believe the child left descendants; I just have to find a dragon treasure and I'm sure the descendant will find the other to become my dragon"

"I doubt it so much" Mortax commented "While you're locked, you won't find any treasure here"

"So this is the end for you and the city called 'Guakog'" Garbox said mispronouncing 'Quahog'.

They leave Byron alone.

Meanwhile in another room, we see Meg reunited with her parents.

"I'm glad you're fine, sweetie" Lois said.

"I need to go" Meg said "I have to save him!"

"What?" Lois asked outraged "Are you insane?"

"He's my friend!" Meg said.

"But he kidnapped you!" Lois protested.

"No, he didn't, I ran away" Meg corrected.

"There's no difference" Lois replied.

"Actually Lois, even I notice the difference" Peter commented.

"Stay out of this, Peter" Lois told him "Meg, you have to understand…"

"No, you're the one who doesn't understand!" Meg snapped her "He knows about what am I supposed to do, he chose me as somebody very important!"

"Really?" Lois asked sarcastically "How important?"

"He told me that since I found this bracelet I'm wearing, I became a Dragon Rider" Meg explained "That dragon they captured is actually my worst enemy: Connie D'Amico, she found a collar that turned her into a dragon and I became her rider. We didn't get along at first, but I could make a bond with her and all thanks to Byron. He told me that thanks to me, the legend of the Dragon Riders is reborn. The dragons will rise and the riders will ride them once again!"

Peter and Lois were quiet for a few seconds.

"What on EARTH did you guys smoke the whole weekend?" Peter asked as he laughed about it "It's just a freaky animal!"

"Why you guys can't believe me?" Meg asked desperate.

"I'll tell you why, Meg" Lois answered very serious "You make wrong decisions when you recklessly fell in love with guys who say how special you are; but you take their words too seriously and you end getting hurt!"

"This has NOTHING to do with me!" Meg defended herself "This has to do with something that history forgot 1,500 years ago; I'm the first one who found it and you guys aren't proud of me!"

"Meg, I order you to stay out of him!" Lois ordered her "That's final!"

"I'm sorry Mom, but I'm not gonna let my friends down!" She raises her bracelet "_SONUM AQUARUM_!" she shoots at Lois a water blast knocking her unconscious.

"Oh…my…god" Peter said "How did you do that?"

"We'll talk about it later" Meg answered "I have to save Byron"

"Wait, I'm coming with you" Peter said.

"No, you stay here and take care of Mom" Meg ordered.

"But I can't let you go find your boyfriend alone" Peter said.

Meg annoying sighed by her father's protests.

"Okay, number 1: He's NOT my boyfriend" Meg corrected "Number two: I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself. And number 3 and most important: why do you care?"

"Can't a father help his daughter?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I get it" Meg said anxious "Now that I'm "awesome" you got interested in me, didn't you?"

"I just wanna help you" Peter replied.

"You wanna help?" Meg asked "Stay out of my way!"

She coldly leaves her father alone with her mother.

We see Byron locked in the cell until Meg appeared to the rescue.

"Meg, what are you doing?" Byron asked.

"Saving your life" Meg answered "Stay aside" he obeyed and Meg raised her hand "FULMINE PETRAM!" she breaks the door with a thunderbolt shot, but after that shot, she felt her arm weak "Ugh…my I feel my arm tired"

"Foolish girl, you overused your offensive spells, didn't you?" Byron asked disappointed "And you didn't rescue your dragon first, did you?"

"I came to rescue you!" Meg answered.

"But WHO is going to rescue YOU?" Byron asked "If your dragon dies, you die, that's the important rule…"

"Of a Dragon Rider" Meg interrupted him finishing what he said "I know, I forgot, I'm sorry, so let's go and rescue Connie"

Both warriors go to find Connie's cell.

We see Connie the Dragon's cell, big enough for her, but very uncomfortable because she's still chained. They even chained her mouth to prevent releasing thunderbolts from her mouth. Outside, there's Meg with Byron who finally found the door.

"Connie!" Meg called "Don't worry, we'll get you out of…" but her arm was still hurt "Urgh…how I hate this pain!"

"Don't worry, I got THIS!" Byron showed the key of the dragon's cell "I took them from Mortax and Garbox while they were distracted. I thought it was the key of my cell"

"Who the heck are Mortax and Garbox?" Meg asked.

"No time, we have to release Connie" Byron answered opening the door.

"Connie!" Meg called as she goes to hug the head "I finally found you!"

"_Meg…is that you?_" Connie asked.

"Yes, I am" Meg answered "I'm here to rescue you"

"_Go away…leave me alone in this place_?" Connie told.

"Are you crazy?" Meg asked "I'm not gonna let you alone, I made you a promise"

"_I deserved to be here…_" Connie said "_Since the first day of high school, I've been making you suffer…now I have to pay the price_"

"Connie…I don't care about the past" Meg said getting emotional "I don't care about what you did to me in high school, I just want to protect you"

"_As your dragon?_" Connie asked.

"As my _friend_" Meg answered remarking the word 'friend'.

"_Am I…your friend?_" Connie asked letting escape a teardrop.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you girls can talk about your feelings later" Byron said annoyed "Now let's get out of here!"

They went outside until they were surrounded by so many Dragon Hunters.

"Meg, you want to be important?" Byron asked "This is your chance…"

Meg quickly draws her sword and along with Byron (also drawing his sword) and Connie, they fought with so many Dragon Hunters. Meg fought about 4 hunters; first one was a slash in the left leg and then a push with the knee to the head. The second one was about to attack her from behind, but she kicked him in the stomach. And the third and fourth hunter, she used her sword on their feet to trip them.

Byron, on the other hand, he fought about 6 hunters; the first and second hunters were slashed in both arms and he jumped to kick both of them with his two feet, falling down. But he stood up when the third hunter was about to attack him and he kicked him in the stomach with his two feet while he was rolling back to stand up. He turned around to slash the fourth and fifth hunter. When the sixth hunter was about to attack him from behind, he made a back elbow to knock him out.

And finally Connie, in her dragon form, she fought about 12 hunters. She used her long neck to smash 5 hunters. 4 hunters were smashed by her giant tail. She was holding 3 hunters with her tail and she threw them to the sea.

"Okay, this is the perfect time to escape" Byron said.

"Let's go, Connie" Meg told getting up to the dragon along with Byron.

"_Right_" Connie agreed.

"WAIT!" somebody called; it was Peter carrying Lois (still unconscious) from his back "We're coming with you!"

"Dad?" Meg asked.

"Your mother can't wake up" Peter said "We have to bring her to the hospital"

"Okay, come on up" Byron ordered as Peter along with Lois get up to the dragon.

"But, Byron…!" Meg protested.

"_Let's go!_" Connie extended her wings and everybody leave the ship.

We see Garbox and Mortax looking at them.

"They're not going to make it in time" Mortax said "The rider seems weak, so the dragon too"

"The invading plan is still on?" Garbox asked.

"Summon the other hunters" Mortax ordered "The city is almost ours…"

We see Byron and the family Griffin flying on the dragon. Lois seems really injured.

"Oh my lord, what happened to her?" Byron asked.

"I…used a spell attack on her to let me save you guys" Meg confessed.

"You WHAT?" Byron asked shocked.

"She didn't let me go!" Meg said defensive "She thought you kidnapped me!"

"It's extremely dangerous using a spell attack just to make somebody unconscious, you foolish girl!" Byron scolded her.

"I'm sorry, but some part of me inside wanted to do it anyway!" Meg replied.

"You wanted to do it anyway?" Peter asked outraged "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I wanted to teach her a lesson after all the awful things she did to me!" Meg answered.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"You perfectly know what I'm talking about!" Meg answered "For 17 years I've been nothing, but an outcast and it's all your guys' fault!"

"Come on, you're overreacting as always!" Peter replied.

"She's right, a person is defined not only for birth, but the treatment from other people" Byron agreed.

"YOU stay out of this!" Peter told him "And YOU should apologize to your mother once she wakes up!"

"I'll do it if SHE and YOU apologize to me!" Meg said.

"How dare you?" Peter asked "You're a whinnying AND spoiled teen girl!"

"AND YOU'RE A TERRIBLE FATHER AND AN IDIOT!" Meg shouted at him with all her rage…but after that, she broke down and cried in vain "You guys…have NO idea…in how I hate life…in how I hate you…and Mom…and my brothers…and everyone else"

"Meg…" Peter said moving his hand to her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she slapped her father's hand "Don't you ever talk to me again…"

Peter just nodded and turned around; Connie couldn't help it; she was crying too.

They finally arrived at the hospital; Connie the Dragon has to hide to prevent being seen. She was talking with Byron.

"_Byron…I felt guilty about Meg…_" Connie said "_She's really mad at everyone, even at her own family_"

"As I said before; the dragon and its rider has a big connection to each other" Byron explained "Whatever she's feeling, you're feeling too"

"_I know…but that only makes me feel worse_" Connie replied.

"This isn't about you…Mortax and Garbox told me that this city is going to be destroyed if we don't do something" Byron explained "Meg is the only one who can save us…unfortunately, she's very hurt right now"

"_I don't know if Meg's dad hates you, but maybe if you talk to him, you can convince him to talk to his daughter_" Connie said.

"I have nothing to lose right now" Byron said as he went inside the hospital.

We see Peter along with Lois who is still in a coma.

"Don't worry, honey" Peter said "Everything is gonna be okay"

"Well…so many warriors have survived these kind of spells" Byron replied appearing in front of the room's door.

"What do you want?" Peter asked coldly and hugging his wife "Stay away from her!"

"Look: I don't know what you did to your daughter to make her hate you so much and to be honest, I'm not really interested" Byron said "But you should apologize to her"

"What for?" Peter asked "I didn't do anything to her!"

"Really?" Byron asked sarcastically "Are you really an idiot or is your pride so big that you can't swallow it?"

"I don't know what you mean" Peter answered.

"Your daughter has become one of the most powerful ancient warriors that history has forgotten and you don't seem proud of her" Sam said.

"She attacked her own mother!" Peter protested "What does she expect?"

"I lived 1,500 years; during that time I had 74 wives, 157 children, 94 boys and 63 girls" Byron explained "I stopped having children since the early 20th century, but still I know everything about being a father…"

"Great, another lesson of paternity…" Peter complained.

"Shut up and listen: a child is the best thing that anybody can have" Byron explained "It's not an object or an animal, it's a human being. Despising its life is like spitting God in the face"

"Listen you little…" then he realized that his own wife is waking up "Lois, are you okay?"

"Yes…" Lois answered "Where's Meg…?"

"She's on the roof taking a breath" Sam answered.

"But she should be here to give you an apology" Peter said.

"No…I should be the one who has to apologize to her" Lois said.

"You WHAT?" Peter asked.

"I wasn't completely unconscious when I heard your arguing…" Lois confessed "She's right…we're terrible parents"

"That's not true!" Peter protested "She's lying!"

"Open your eyes, Peter…!" Lois snapped him "We weren't here when she needed us…she had to do everything by herself…is that really fair for her?"

"Is this a rhetorical question?" Peter asked "Because this is…"

"Answer me…!" Lois demanded "Is that really fair for her that we never were here when she needed us?"

Peter was flinched by Lois's rash words.

"No…it doesn't seem fair" Peter confessed "Maybe because she wasn't the child that I wanted…"

"No child can be what you want" Byron said "They have their own dreams and as a father you must support him or her to follow the right way to accomplish that dream. If you don't...then he or she will be feeling lost"

"Well…what am I suppose to do right now?" Peter asked "Knowing Meg, I hope good enough in my case, I know she's not gonna take it easy on me"

"Forgiveness takes it time" Byron said "The important thing is be in peace with the people you love. The question is…do you LOVE your daughter?"

"Do I love my daughter…?" Peter asked to himself and he thinks about it until… "Yes, I love my daughter"

"She must hear these important words from you" Byron said "If you both be in peace with your daughter; you can do ANYTHING together"

"Byron…thanks, and I'm sorry for judging you for your appearance" Lois apologizes.

"That's okay, you're not the only one" Byron said.

"All right!" Peter said adjusting his belt "I'm ready to redeem myself; wish me luck you guys"

He leaves the room to find his daughter.

"He's going to need it" Byron commented.

Meanwhile at Mayor West's city hall; one of the agents entered the Mayor's office.

"Mayor West; somebody sent this videotape for you" the agent said.

"Put it in my VCR" Mayor West ordered as the agent did it.

The television shows Mortax and Garbox on screen.

"_Hello, Lord Mayor…_" Mortax greeted.

"_If you're watching this message called 'videotape' that means you're being warned about an invasion to your beautiful city…_" Garbox said.

"_If you don't want your people dead, you must obey our orders…_" Mortax said.

"_Otherwise: this land and its people will be destroyed…_" Garbox added.

"_It's up to you, make the wise choice…_" Mortax conclude the message.

The message ends.

"Good Lord, the city is in big danger!" Mayor West said.

"What are your orders, Mayor West?" the agent asked.

"Summon a press conference" Mayor West ordered "I knew this day would come"

"What is your plan?" the agent asked.

"Our citizens must hide to be safe…" Mayor West said "We're going to…RELEASE THE GREAT WALL!"

Outside of the city; Civil defense activated the controls to release a giant wall that surrounds the entire city; it was made of stone.

"Yes, now the invaders have to penetrate this wall if they want to get in" Mayor West mocked "They'll need explosives to do it"

"Ah…sir, what happen if they have?" the agent asked.

"Ah…it's not my fault that I didn't know" Mayor West answered acting like the bad mayor he is.

Meanwhile on the hospital's roof; we see Meg (she's not wearing her hood) looking at the sunset. Peter finally found her.

"Meg, thank God I found you" Peter said "We need to talk"

"I told you: I'll never talk to you again…" Meg said coldly not looking at him.

"But I want to" Peter said "Please, sweetie…"

"Go away!" Meg demanded still not looking at him "Leave me alone…"

It was hard what he thought; he took a breath and then…

"I understand you don't wanna see me…" Peter said "You're right that I'm a terrible father and an idiot…and we weren't here when you needed us. But please, listen to me…MEGAN"

Meg reacted when she heard her real name.

"Nobody ever called me 'Megan' before…" Meg said nostalgic.

"Listen; if you're still mad at us and you don't wanna have parents anymore, I'll understand" Peter said "But please, don't be mad at me forever"

"You don't understand…all my life was to be accepted…to be liked…to be loved" Meg said "Is it really hard giving some love to me?"

"Sweetie…you and your mother really love you" Peter said "It's just we never knew how to love you at the right way"

"Yeah, right…" Meg said sarcastically "It's hard to love me…"

"Because we're scared to hurt you, too" Peter added "I know we hurt you anyway…but it's because we're totally lost…I just realized how much we need you right now…how much we want you at our side…how much we love you…so please, Meg, forgive us and let's be a better family"

Meg was touched for her father's us, she wanted to keep ignoring him, but she felt tears escaping from her eyes. She run toward her father and gave him a strong hug.

"DADDY!" Meg cried "That was the sweetest thing I ever heard…I'm sorry for calling you a terrible father and an idiot…I've been with a lot of anger all my life…because I've been feeling like trash…I don't wanna feel like that way anymore"

"We're human beings…not machines" Peter said "But I promise: I'll never let you feel like trash again…"

"Dad…I love you" Meg said.

"I love you too…my little Dragon Rider" Peter replied.

Byron appeared from the roof.

"Meg, Mr. Griffin, everything okay?" Byron asked.

"Couldn't be better" Peter answered as he's still hugging his daughter.

"Great, because it's gonna turn worse" Byron said "The Dragon Hunters are going to invade this city if your daughter doesn't put herself together, so many people is going to die"

"Then there's no time to lose" Meg said.

"Here, you'll need your Frodo's pink cape" Peter said giving Meg the pink hood.

"It's just a hood, Dad" Meg corrected.

"Just one more thing: you must find your true power from inside" Byron said "Once you find it, you can do anything"

"Thanks, Byron" Meg thanked as she goes to the edge of the roof and Connie the Dragon appears to take Meg on her back.

They flew away to the sea and fight against the Dragon Hunters.

"You have a wonderful daughter" Byron praised.

"You have no idea…" Peter replied.

"Actually, I do" Byron corrected.

"Hey!"

Meg and Connie crossed the whole ocean; looking for the Dragon Hunters' ships. They finally found them: about a dozen.

"Okay Connie, try to make a big hole in every ship" Meg explained her strategy "They're going to sink after that"

"_Okay_" Connie agreed.

"I'll take care of the hunters" Meg said "I'll land on that one, good luck with the others"

She landed on one of the ships and she fought with so many Dragon Hunters. It was easy for her to defeat them. But then she was found by Mortax and Garbox.

"You fought very well, little princess" Mortax praised.

"No doubt of that" Garbox replied.

"I'm going to stop you guys!" Meg said.

"Really, how?" Mortax asked.

"Ask my dragon" Meg answered.

They looked at Connie with eleven sunken ships.

"Are you okay, girlfriend?" Meg asked.

"_I'm out of thunderbolts, but at least that's all_" Connie answered.

"Surrender, we won!" Meg ordered.

"Are you sure?" Mortax asked mocking.

"Just, turn around" Garbox told.

Meg turned around and there were MORE ships; about fifty.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Meg said.

"We're going to another ship" Mortax said taking out a Dark Dagger.

"Good luck with that" they both disappeared with the magic of their Dark Daggers.

"_What's your plan, captain?_" Connie asked.

"We have to go back" Meg answered.

They both flew away back to the city; but they didn't see a cannonball coming from one of the ships. It hits and broke Connie's wing.

"_AH!_" Connie screamed painfully.

"CONNIE!" Meg screamed.

They both landed on the wall, luckily. Unfortunately; Connie is terrible injured.

"_Meg…I'm too weak to keep going_" Connie said "_You must stop these guys yourself_"

"But…I-I don't know what to do!" Meg stammered as she felt something inside of her head.

_Meg…can you hear me?_

"Did you say something?" Meg asked to Connie.

_It's me: Byron. I'm using telepathy to communicate to you inside your mind. Listen: to unlock your inner power, you must clear your mind…forget all the pain you suffered in past…only that you can easily find your inner power…_

"Okay, I'll try" Meg agreed.

_Try is not good enough…_

"Okay, I'll do my best" Meg agreed.

_Doing your best is not good enough…_

"Fine, I'll DO it!" Meg agreed angry already.

_That's spirit. Good luck. I believe in you…_

Meg deeply sighed and turned around to see the whole army. She closed her eyes and took breath several times. She cleared her mind, forgetting all the bad memories she has. Many memories came over her mind as a fast-forward movie, she was sweating and clenching. Once the memories has ceased, she was just standing there, in an empty space.

"Where am I?" Meg asked.

_We've been waiting for you…_

Meg looked at forward and she found two people standing there. A light-brunette man with a bread wearing a helmet with a thunder symbol, a yellow and white armor and he's holding a spear. A black-haired woman wearing a tiara with a teardrop symbol, a blue and black armor dress-like and she's holding a trident.

"Who are you?" Meg asked.

"My name is Fulmen" Fulmen introduced himself "God of Lightning"

"And my name is Aqua" Aqua introduced herself "Goddess of Water"

"We are two of the ten Gods of the Dragon Riders Elements" Fulmen explained "We are the Ten Titans"

"What do you want from me?" Meg asked.

"You and your dragon had become one" Aqua answered "We'll give you a power that a few Dragon Riders had"

"And what is it?" Meg asked

"You will be able to control everything with the Water element" Aqua answered.

"And your dragon will control everything with the Lightning element" Fulmen explained.

"This always was…" Aqua said.

"And always has been…" Fulmen said.

"YOUR DESTINY" both concluded what they said.

The space disappeared…

Meg finally opened her eyes, revealing they're shinning. She performed a kind of strange dance and the waves of the sea began to shake. She continues dancing and every time the waves became more shaking until they began to rise. Even the Dragon Hunters already noticed.

"What is she doing?" Garbox asked.

"If she thinks that a wave is gonna stop us, she must be desperate" Mortax answered "OPEN FIRE!"

The Dragon Hunters used their catapults to throw giant fireballs. But the waves are already high enough to make a giant water wall and stop the giant fireballs. The giant water wall suddenly became a powerful and tremendous TSUNAMI. It was incredible and beautiful; it was NOTHING like the tsunami that almost destroyed Japan in the **Great East Japan Earthquake**. The tsunami that killed around 15,505 people, leaving 5,389 injured and 7,616 missing was created by the nature itself. This one was created by a young girl that has become a powerful warrior and she created the tsunami to protect not only the people she love, but the entire city. The people of the city were looking too and the Dragon Hunters couldn't believe the tremendous power of the girl. Everything happened with the soundtrack 'Flow like Water' by James Newton Howard from the movie _the Last Airbender_.

"Master Mortax...orders?" a Dragon Hunter asked.

"Retreat…" Mortax ordered.

"RETREAT!" the Dragon Hunter called the rest of the Dragon Riders.

The ships turned around to prevent being destroyed by the giant wave. Once the ships were sailing at the opposite direction, Meg slowly closed her eyes and made the wave slowly disappear. The wave is now ceased and the people of town just looked at the warrior girl finishing her dance.

"I did it…I won" but then she looked at Connie the Dragon…she was seriously injured "CONNIE!" Meg went towards her and looked at her "Hang on, girl"

"_Meg…I don't know if I can go on_" Connie said weak.

"Don't say that!" Meg said "I promised to turn you back to your human form!"

"_I'm afraid it's not going to happen_" Connie said "_I've wish we could be friends a little longer…_"

Meg doesn't really want to let her friend die, so she stood up and raised her hands.

"_INSTRUMENTUM VINCULUM!" _Meg pronounced the spell to create the magical instrument: it was a blue and yellow ocarina "I got it…I got the instrument!"

"_Play it then…_" Connie told.

"I hope this works" Meg said as she began to play the ocarina.

The melody she's playing has a strong resemblance of _Zelda's Medley_. Connie began to magically rise and shined as the sun. The people of town were looking at them like they were looking the sun rising, even Lois, Peter (helping Lois to walk) and Byron were looking. The dragon was finally taking the form of a human being. Connie the Dragon was finally turned back into her human form (she's wearing the same clothes from the beginning of the story). She was lying down in the ground like the Sleeping Beauty. Meg went towards her a looked at her.

**(A/E: She's not gonna kiss her if you perverts thinking. This film is rated PG)**

"Connie, please wake up" Meg told her.

Connie slowly opened her eyes looking at Meg.

"Meg…I'm okay?" Connie asked "I'm normal now?"

"Actually, you're prettier than ever" Meg answered.

Connie looked at her human hands and she got surprised. Then she touched her human face, her human body and when she touched human butt, she realized she doesn't have the dragon tail anymore. Connie is now a human.

"I'm back to normal…" Connie said "Meg, I'M BACK TO NORMAL!" she strongly hugged her NEW friend and she began to cry of happiness "Thank you very much"

"I really need to get use to about being hugged" Meg commented.

"MEG!" Lois (still walking with Peter's help) called from away.

They turned around and they looked at Meg's parents with Byron.

"Mom!" Meg called them back "Dad!" "Byron!"

Peter lets Lois go to hug her daughter.

"My baby!" Lois exclaimed hugging tenderly her "You saved us…we're so proud of you"

"Hey, I helped her!" Connie said raising her hand to show her presence.

"Meg, you were right about us: we're terrible parents" Lois confessed "But we're gonna change; we're going to be a better family for now on"

"Thank you…Mom and Dad" Meg thanked as she looked at Byron "And thank you, Byron. If it wasn't for you, I'd never become a Dragon Rider"

"I didn't do anything" Byron replied "I just taught you a few things. Everything else you made yourself"

Then Mayor West finally found them.

"Excuse me: are you the girl who saved the town from the invaders?" Mayor West asked.

"Yes, I am" Meg answered.

"For saving our town from destruction, it's an honor to bring you this" he takes out a black box, he opened it and revealed a golden medal with the word 'HERO' in it.

"It says 'Hero', I'm a girl" Meg said.

"Well, I never expected that a girl could save the town" Mayor West confessed "Anyway; the town is in debt to you now"

They looked around and they saw the entire town cheering up.

"They're cheering at us" Meg said.

"No, they're cheering at you" Lois corrected.

"Wait; is that…Mom and Dad?" Connie asked as she looked at her parents among the public "They're here!" "They were looking at me!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Meg asked "Unite with them"

She ran as fast she can just to see them after a long month. She was finally reunited with her parents.

**(A/E: Just to be clear: Connie's parents in this story are like Jet and Janice from 'Meg and Eddie', but much older. Connie's father has black-grey hair, he's wearing a green executive suit and Connie's mother is blonde like her daughter, she's wearing a pink scarf and a red formal dress)**

"Mom…Dad…I'm back" Connie said "Your daughter is finally back"

Connie's parents looked at her daughter. Connie's father looked at her and touched her face, he just hugged her daughter and so the mother too. The Griffin family just tenderly watched the D'Amico family reunited.

"It's good to see a happy family reunited" Peter commented.

"And so we're gonna do the same thing with our daughter" Lois replied "Right, Meg?"

"Absolutely" Meg agreed.

"Hey, what about if we celebrate" Peter said "Let's do a party!"

"YEAH!" everybody cheers.

**Next Day…**

We see Meg going downstairs where her family was waiting for her.

"Good morning, family" Meg greeted.

"GOOD MORNING, MEG" everybody greeted too.

"Why are we doing this?" Chris asked.

"Yes, what are we doing this, Brian?" Stewie asked.

"According of what happened yesterday, Peter and Lois decided to be better parents to Meg" Brian answered "That means, they're going to be nicer to her"

"WHAT?" Stewie and Chris asked at the same time.

"It's a film created by** aldovas**" Brian replied "His movie, his rules"

"This is gonna SUCK!" Chris complained.

"Chris, watch your language" Lois warned.

"Well, I don't wanna be late for school" Meg said "Good-bye, guys"

"Good-bye, sweetie" Peter said.

She left the kitchen and the house. She was walking down the neighborhood until she was reunited with Connie.

"Connie!" Meg called "So good to see you again"

"Likewise" Connie replied.

"So…how did your parents react when you came back" Meg asked.

"Well…I'll be honest: Mom was hysterical knowing her daughter was turning into a 'monster'" Connie answered "Anyway; Dad intervened, he told her she was overreacting, that I was fine. She's taking her time about facing the reality, but she'll be fine"

"So…" Meg said.

"So…what?" Connie asked.

"Everything is gonna be like before?" Meg asked "You'll continue be the most popular girl of school and me the loser?"

They stopped walking.

"Look Meg, about the adventure we had, it was a valuable experience for me" Connie said "I learned so many things: about life, about honestly, about lowliness, about friendship. So, I don't see why we can't be friends"

"Because I still look unattractive as always…" Meg said sadly.

"You don't need to be attractive to be a better person…but if that's what you want" Connie said "You just need to change your appearance, a makeover and I'm gonna help you"

"Really?" Meg asked.

"That's what the _friends_ do" Connie answered remarking the word 'friends'.

They finally arrived at the school; they found Byron wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. But the most notorious thing: he finally SHAVED his beard.

"Hey girls!" Byron greeted speaking with his American accent.

"Byron, you changed a lot!" Meg said surprised.

"Well, I need to be Americanized if I'm gonna stay here for a while" Byron explained "And I shaved my beard to shut the teacher up"

"That's a good point" Connie agreed.

"Wow…you're really handsome with that new face…" Meg praised looking at him.

"Is that a compliment?" Byron asked.

"Ah…yeah, you look really nice" Meg said nervously blushing.

"Okay, let's go and get in" Connie said.

"Wait, the guys from school are gonna accept us?" Meg asked "Or they're gonna treat us different?"

"We won't know if we don't find out" Connie answered.

They finally entered the building. Inside, everybody was looking at them seriously. Our heroes were pretty nervous, especially Meg. They were reunited with Scott and Gina, Connie's friends.

"Ah…hi Scott and Gina" Connie greeted "Look at me: I'm back"

"Yes, we know" Scott said coldly.

"We're not stupid" Gina replied coldly too.

Our heroes were now nervous about their coldly talking…but then they smiled and so the other students. Everybody cheers at our heroes for their victory.

"You guys really ROCK!" Scott praised.

"So, you have any news, boss?" Gina asked to Connie.

"Well: I want you to introduce two new members of our group" Connie said "This is Megan Griffin, but you can call her 'Meg' for short. And this is Samuel Howard, but you can call him 'Sam'"

"Tell us everything!" Scott said "I want to know how you found your power ring!"

"It's a bracelet, Scott" Meg corrected "And everything happened when I went camping with my family…"

The film ended with Meg talking about everything to her new friends. The camera zooms back showing the new group of popular guys talking…credits began to appear on screen.

**(A/E: the next credits are fake, it's just an idea of a movie and with the song 'To the Sky' by Owl City)**

**Directed by: **_Bryan Singer__ and aldovas_

_Shipwreck in the sea of faces,__  
><em>_There's a dreamy world up there,_

**Screenplay by: **_Bryan Singer__, aldovas, Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz and Jane Goldman_

_Dear friends in higher places,__  
><em>_Carry me away from here,_

**Based on the TV series created by: **_Seth MacFarlane_

_Travel light let the sun eclipse you,__  
><em>_'Cause your flight is about to leave,_

**Produced by: **_Bryan Singer, and aldovas_

_And there's more to this brave adventure,__  
><em>_Than you'd ever believe._

**Executive Producers: **_Steven Spielberg__  
><em>

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,__  
><em>_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,_

**Executive Producer: **_Seth MacFarlane_

_Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,_

**Co-Producer:**_ Jason Taylor_

_Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,_

**Director of Photography: **_John Mathieson_

_So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,__  
><em>_Take to the sky,_

**Production Designer:**_ Chris Seagers_

_On the hills of lore and wonder,__  
><em>_There's a stormy world up there,_

**Edited by:**_ Lee Smith, Eddie Hamilton and loessar_

_You can't whisper above the thunder,_

**Music by: **_Harry Gregson-Williams_

_But you can fly anywhere,__  
><em>_Purple burst of paper birds this,_

**Visual Effects Supervisor: **_Michael Fink_

_Picture paints a thousand words,__  
><em>_So take a breath of mist and mystery,_

**Costume Designer: **_Deborah L. Scott_

_And don't look back!__  
><em>_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,_

**Casting by: **_Lucida Syson and Priscilla John __  
><em>

_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,__  
><em>_Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,_

_Mila Kunis (Meg Griffin)_

_Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,__  
><em>_So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,_

_Shia Labeouf (Byron Bowen)_

_Take to the sky,_

_Lisa Wilhoit (Connie D'Amico)_

_There's a realm above the trees,__  
><em>_Where the lost are finally found,_

_Seth MacFarlane (Peter Griffin)_

_Touch your feathers to the breeze,__  
><em>_And leave the ground._

_Alex Bornstein (Lois Griffin)_

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,_

_Steve Coogan (Mortax)_

_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,_

_Kevin R. McNally (Garbox)_

_Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,__  
><em>_Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,_

_And Adam West (Mayor West)_

_So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,__  
><em>_Take to the sky._

_Seth Green (Chris Griffin, Neil Goldman and Scott)_

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,_

_Rachel MacFarlane (Cecilia and Gina)_

_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,_

**A 20th Century Fox presentation**

_Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,_

**In association with Fan Fiction . Net**

_Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,_

**And aldovas's Family Guy fanfic production**

_So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,_

**A Bad Hat Harry production**

_Take to the sky._

**A Bryan Signer film**

_Take to the sky._

**Post-Credits scene**

We see Mortax and Garbox in his lair.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Mortax cursed furious "How can we lose against that girl?"

"I guess we underestimated her so much" Garbox answered "But next time, we are going to kill her…and her dragon!"

The crystal ball began to shine; Garbox looked at it to see.

"Mortax, you must go to see it!" Garbox said.

"Is that clue about our master?" Mortax asked.

"No…a new dragon was found" Garbox answered "And it's a shape-shifter…"

We see the crystal ball showing a red dragon throwing flames from her mouth.

**End of the Story**


End file.
